


Our Place

by ssjmrxi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fuck Sam, Fuck The Northerners, Love, POV Daenerys, Post 8x01, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssjmrxi/pseuds/ssjmrxi
Summary: Daenerys was worried he would be angry with her but she needn't be. It wasn't her his anger was aimed at. She couldn't erase his anger but she could show him he's loved.And perhaps one day, they could return to that waterfall with no worries left in the world.





	Our Place

**Author's Note:**

> Sam, as well as all the Northerners really pissed me off in episode 1. At this point, I'd love it if Dany took her people, dragons, and Jon to Essos and didn't give a fuck about the ungrateful Northerners. Also Sansa the smartest person? That's still making me laugh a week later.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it

**Daenerys Targaryen**

Dany paced her chambers in Winterfell, anxiously waiting for Jon. She knew he would find her soon after Samwell undoubtedly told him that she was a monster or a mad monarch just like her father. Daenerys was sorry that he had to find out like that, especially after what he did for Ser Jorah, but she was not regretful of her actions.

_If I had the opportunity to change my decision, I wouldn’t think twice about it; I would do the exact same thing._

But what worried the young Dragon Queen was Jon Snow’s reaction. She had surprised herself at how quickly she had grown fond of the brooding Northern King, but what really shocked her was that she had fallen deeply in love with him. Daenerys didn’t think she had it in her to love anyone, but Jon Snow had proven her wrong. Her heart hurt at the thought disappointing him, him not loving her anymore and perhaps proving in the end, she was as mad as everyone says she was.

 _Who can love a Dragon?_ she pondered.

A knock came from her door and Daenerys rushed to open it, hoping to see the beautiful grey eyes of the man she loved. She opened the door to find him looking distressed and he swiftly walked into her chamber.

‘Jon… Samwell-‘. Jon’s eyes turned cold like the Kings of Winter she had heard about and her heart sank. She was about to continue and try to explain herself, but Jon spoke first.

‘Sam…my friend…my brother’ Jon said coldly, his face full of disgust.

Dany was uncertain what could have transpired between the two to cause such a reaction from her Jon but the way he said his name, nothing good could’ve happened. Dany wanted to wrap her arms around him and have him close but there was something in his posture that made her keep her distance from him.

‘When I was elected Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch, I had to send requests to many houses as we needed men and supplies at the Wall’ Jon began. They had spoken of their lives on the boat to White Harbour and Dany yearned for any story to learn more about the man she loved. ‘He made me practically beg to Roose Bolton, the man who murdered and betrayed my brother, the man he was sworn to’.

‘That must’ve been hard’ Dany said sympathetically and this time she couldn’t help but close the gap between them and place a comforting hand on his arm.

‘He wanted me to get over it because the Watch was more important. The fight with the dead was more important and so I did what I had to do’ Jon said, his grey eyes looking directly into her violet ones. Dany watched him sigh before his jaw clenched and his fist curled in anger. ‘Roose Bolton betrayed the House he was sworn to just like the Tarly’s. They deserved to die because they were traitors but when it’s his family, I suppose it’s completely different. When it’s the fuckin’ Tarly’s, a severe injustice has occurred’.

Dany’s eyes widened at his sarcastic comment. _Is he on my side?_

‘You gave them a choice they didn’t deserve. Most rulers wouldn’t have given traitors that choice’. _He is on my side._ Daenerys smiled, leaned forward and kissed him, although the kiss was brief as Jon pulled away. Her smile faltered and her brows furrowed in confusion. _Something is wrong,_ she thought.

‘Sam told me…’ Jon hesitated and for the first time, Daenerys saw true fear in his eyes. She placed her hand on his cheek, her fingers rubbing his beard affectionately.

‘Tell me’ she whispered.

‘He told me the answer to the one question I’ve wanted the answer to my whole life, but he didn’t tell me because he’s my brother, he told me to spite you’.

‘Your mother’ Daenerys gasped. ‘Wait, to spite me?’

‘There’s a reason why Drogon didn’t harm me atop that cliff on Dragonstone. There’s a reason why Rhaegal let me ride him today. There’s a reason why we’ve always been drawn to each other’ Jon said convincingly although his eyes showed the vulnerability his words did not. Jon took a deep breath, seemingly steading himself for what was to come and Dany did the same.

‘Ned Stark lied to me’ Jon said, his voice breaking towards the end. ‘The Stark blood that runs through me is Lyanna Stark’s and my father…my real father was-‘

‘Rhaegar’ Dany gasped.

Jon nodded at her solemnly. ‘They were apparently married according to Bran and Sam’.

Daenerys was quick to take in the implications of the revelation. _Jon is my nephew. He has a better claim to the Iron Throne._ There was a split second where she felt anger that another would claim the throne that she had fought her entire life to get back to. However, she quickly dismissed those foolish thoughts. Jon didn’t even want to be King in the North, she was beyond certain that he had no interest in the Iron Throne. As if he could read her mind, he confirmed her thoughts.

‘You’re the Queen. I don’t want the fuckin’ Throne’.

‘No, but you would make a fine King’ Dany smiled. ‘My king’.

Jon’s eyebrows rose, and his lips parted in shock as he took a step back away from her. ‘This doesn’t change how you feel about me?’

Dany stepped forward again, taking his hands in her own and placing them on her hips as she held onto him. ‘No, it just confirms what I already knew; we were destined for each other, Jon Snow’.

His lips turned upwards in the slightest of grins before his stoic expression took over again. ‘That’s not my name’.

‘I don’t care what your name is. Jon Snow is the name you had when we fell in love. You’ll always be Jon Snow to me. _My_ Jon Snow’ Dany said with a hopeful expression. ‘Unless this changes things for you’. Dany hated how scared and vulnerable she sounded but she wasn’t the Dragon Queen in front of Jon, she was just Dany. _His_ Dany.

‘It should but gods, it doesn’t. I love you’.

 _Who can love a Dragon?_ She asked herself again but this time she had an answer. _Another Dragon._

‘I love you too’. Dany wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss, which she poured all of her love into. They were both gasping for breath, but they didn’t pull away and instead their foreheads rested against each other, staring lovingly into the other’s eyes. Eventually, Jon broke the silence, but he kept his arms around her, neither wanting to be away from the other.

‘I hate the way he talked about you’ Jon said.

‘Who?’ she whispered.

‘Sam. He made ridiculous accusations as if he knew you. He said would you give up your crown for your people’ Jon snorted. ‘You could’ve come to Westeros years ago, but you stayed to free the slaves. Everyone who follows you does it because they believe in you’.

Dany hummed in agreement. However, whilst she wanted the Iron Throne to break the wheel and help the smallfolk, Daenerys selfishly just wanted to spend the rest of her life living peacefully with Jon, her dragons and Ghost. _Perhaps by that waterfall._

‘I hate him’ Jon confessed to Dany’s surprise. His voice broke and she could see unshed tears in his eyes. Her heart broke for him and fury surged through her body on his behalf. ‘I realised just how manipulative he is. Becoming Lord Commander, letting him go be a Maester… and now this’.

‘We both know betrayal better than most, my love… I’m sorry that he’s hurt you’. Dany kissed him, hoping to soothe the pain he felt. He smiled sadly at her, shaking his head.

‘It’s not just him. It’s my sisters, the Northern Lords…the smallfolk’ he said. Dany raised an eyebrow at him. ‘Don’t think I didn’t notice. I saw the looks they gave you. I saw the looks they gave Grey Worm and Missandei, and I can only presume it was the same for the rest of the Unsullied and the Dothraki’.

Daenerys had noticed and she was so angry. She had come to save these people’s lives and they were not only ungrateful to her and her people but ungrateful to the man who had given them a chance of survival. If she was the person these Northerner’s thought she was, she would take her people and Jon and fly far away. Luckily for them, she wasn’t.

‘Before I left for Dragonstone, I told them I would never stop fighting for the North because the North is my home’. His grey eyes darkened, and he scowled in disgust. ‘For the first time in my life, I was ashamed to be a Northerner’.

She was sure there were many more emotions he was feeling and there would be a time to express them, but it wasn’t now. Right now was the time to show him how much she loved him.  

Daenerys’ hands went to his hair, freeing it from the tie. Dany loved threading her fingers through his dark curls and she had mentioned on numerous occasions just how much she loved his pretty hair. Dany smiled into their next kiss, pushing her tongue into Jon’s mouth. Her moan was a result of his skilled tongue and the lowering of his hands to her arse.

Her hands fisted his gambeson. ‘Off!’ she commanded. Jon’s clothing was the one thing that frustrated her. She understood why he wore so many layers since the North was freezing cold but she much rather preferred him completely naked. Dany yearned for the day where she could have him naked in a matter of seconds.

She helped him out of his clothes, leaving his scarred chest bare to her. Dany kissed the angry red scar over his heart as her hand trailed down his chiselled torso and found the large bulge in his breeches.

‘Dany’ Jon groaned, pulling her closer to him. Her eyes darted down between their bodies and she wantonly licked her lips. Her gaze was so firmly on the bulge in his breeches that she was slowly caressing, that she was taken off guard as Jon scooped her up in his arms. Daenerys wrapped her legs around him and giggled as he kissed her neck whilst walking them over to the bed.

Jon placed her down on the bed and got to work in taking off her clothes. He had become quite practised in removing her clothing as quickly as possible in the months it took to arrive at Winterfell. Although Jon told her the castle would be warm due to the hot springs below it, she had her doubts at how warm Winterfell truly would be. However, she was pleasantly surprised and it meant that the two of them could sleep nude together that night; something that was impossible on the trek from White Harbour to Winterfell.  

Daenerys breath hitched at just how beautiful her King was.  His eyes roamed her body with equal amounts of lust and love. His gaze lingered on her face the longest, but Dany didn’t glance away since she loved looking into his eyes. They kissed again, plundering each other mouths and their bare chests pressed against each other. Dany spread her legs, welcoming Jon between her legs but she was left frustrated when she realised he was still wearing his breeches. She bit down on his lip, hard enough to draw blood before her tongue soothed it. She smirked as he moaned into her mouth, not letting fused lips part.

Her hips were thrusting up against him, and she wanted more but Jon had seemingly decided that was for later because he wanted to taste her. _My hungry wolf…dragon…dragonwolf._ He kissed down her neck and spent considerable time at her tits. Dany was struggling to hold her composure and not beg him for more as he slathered his tongue around her nipple before gently tugging at it with his teeth.

Dany cried out at the perfect mix of pleasure and pain. Her hands flung to the back of his head to keep him in place, suckling her tits. However, Jon wasn’t neglectful to her other breast and gave it the same treatment much to Daenerys’ delight. He peppered his kisses across her chest before eventually sliding down her body and coming face to face with her cunt. Dany peered down at him and his eyes flickered to her for a moment before settling on her wet cunt again. Dany felt his hands rub her thighs as he leaned in, inhaling deeply and taking in her scent, before he buried his face between her legs.

‘Jon!’ Dany moaned. He had been in this position too many times to count and Daenerys knew she would never tire from it. He was a natural at pleasuring her and all Dany could do was wrap her legs around his head and let him take her to her peak. His tongue slithered through her wet folds, not going where she needed him the most and yet, she was still mewling in pleasure.

Dany bit her cheek, not wanting for the whole of Winterfell to hear the Dragon Queen moaning wantonly because of the talents of the King in the North. They already despised her and turned their back on Jon, she didn’t need to give them another reason to hate her. But it was becoming increasingly difficult as Jon took her clit between his lips and sucked sharply.

‘Fuck! Yes Jon!’ Dany panted. Jon was happy to oblige, and Dany scrunched up her eyes and threw her head back as she felt her climax rapidly approaching. Dany pushed Jon away from her with her feet and his expression was a mix between frustration and shock. Dany wanted to reach her climax but just not like that.

‘I want to taste you too’ Dany said, her lips forming a smirk. Jon pushed himself up so he was hovering over her.

‘Is that so?’ Jon said, amusement across his face. Daenerys nodded and swallowed hard as her violet eyes darted to his lips. Like his beard, they were wet with her juices and she pulled him down for a hungry kiss, tasting herself on his lips before guiding him to lay on his back. She sighed in exasperation when she noticed he still had his breeches on but she quickly corrected that.

His cock was hard for her and she began stroking him in slow strokes, watching him as his face contorted in pleasure. ‘Oh fuck! Don’t stop Dany’. She began stroking his cock quicker, using both of her hands now. Dany revelled in the reactions and noises she could elicit from Jon, although it was nothing compared to when she took him in her mouth. And that was exactly what she wanted when she pushed him away from between his legs.

Daenerys climbed on top of Jon, facing towards his feet and pushed her arse towards his face. Jon caught on to her intention quickly as he kneaded her arse and brought her towards his face. Her hands were on his thighs and her nails dug into his flesh when his mouth began to work its magic once again. The graze of his teeth, his licks and sucks were bringing her ever closer to her climax and the chamber filled with her moans. Dany silenced herself by engulfing Jon’s cock in her mouth.

The choked sound of Jon saying her name urged her forward, setting a quick pace. She sucked his cock hard, hollowing her cheeks whilst also gyrating her hips and riding his face. She took as much of his length she could in her mouth, stroking the length she couldn’t fit with one hand whilst the other caressed his balls. Jon’s hands were firmly on her arse and she could feel the pressure increase as she brought him closer to his peak with her mouth.

It seemed they were having a competition on who could bring the other to their climax first. Dany was sure she was going to win. Jon’s body became rigid beneath her but she surged to and reached her own climax as Jon inserted two fingers inside of her. Waves of pleasure flowed through her body and her legs quivered around Jon head. Jon didn’t stop licking her cunt as he drank from her like a man dying of thirst.

Her loud moans were partially muffled by Jon’s cock in her mouth but the pleasure Jon was providing her was so great, that it was still audible. She swirled her tongue around the head before sucking hard. She had known he was close, but his loud groan confirmed his climax was imminent. She felt the first spurts of his seed hit the back of her throat as he spilled his seed inside of her mouth. She swallowed all that he gave her before lifting her mouth from him with a loud, lewd pop.

‘Fucking hells, Dany’ Jon growled as Dany slowly moved off of Jon and laid beside him. ‘I want you all the time. Gods, I love you so much’.

She laughed with him and looked at his still hard cock. ‘It seems so, my love’. Dany pushed her legs wide, inviting him between. ‘I need you always’ she said, looking to her side, trailing a finger down the scar over his eyes. Jon didn’t hesitate for a second as pushed himself up and settled between her parted legs. Her hands found his perfect arse and pushed him down and he swiftly filled her up perfectly as always. They both moaned in unison, knowing the undeniable truth now. _We were made for each other._

Dany’s hips met Jon’s thrust for thrust and each snap of his hips created a wicked slap that reverberated throughout her chamber. Dany held Jon’s arm firmly with one hand whilst the other squeezed his arse. The pace Jon set was slow as they stared into each other’s eyes between languid kisses, but with each thrust, Dany’s mouth parted in a quiet moan.

‘Don’t hold back’ Jon grunted in her ear. ‘I want to hear you’.

‘What if they hear us?’ Dany said weakly, trying to be the voice of reason and keep their coupling quiet even though she didn’t want to hide their relationship anymore.

‘Fuck them. It’s just you and me’ Jon replied. Dany moaned loudly as Jon upped the pace of his thrusts and she didn’t hold back any longer.

‘Yes! Fuck me, Jon. I want you fuck me hard!’ she gasped the last words thanks to a particularly hard and deep thrust. Dany groaned in frustration and her eyes were blazing as Jon pulled out of her but that only lasted a second as he flipped her around and pulled her onto her hands and knees.

The panic she expected didn’t materialise. _Jon would never hurt me,_ Dany knew that beyond a shadow of a doubt. Jon slid back inside her, holding her hip with one hand whilst the other came up to play with a breast. Dany moaned wantonly at the feeling of his thick cock pounding her deeply from behind. He gave Daenerys what she wanted; fucking her hard and fast.

Their sweat slicked skin slapped together loudly and Dany pushed her arse back with each of Jon’s thrusts. Their ragged breaths mingled together as Jon turned her head to the side so he could capture her lips.

‘I’m close’ Dany said. Dany could feel herself nearing another climax with the slam of Jon’s hips and his hand reaching down between her legs sent her over the edge. ‘Jon!’ Daenerys cried out his name loudly. Her legs trembled, her back arched and it was only Jon’s hand on her hip that kept her up. A gush of liquid spurted from her cunt, covering her thighs and Jon’s hands with her juices. Dany panted heavily and watched Jon’s hand as he brought it up and licked it clean. The sight sent another jolt of desire through her body.

Dany turned around, her knees still shaky from her powerful climax, and she kissed Jon, pushing him down to lie on his back. She wasted little time in climbing on top of him and guiding his cock back inside of her. Dany placed her hands on his chest and rode him at furious pace, wanting him to reach his peak inside of her. Jon’s eyes were tightly shut as he grunted whilst Dany rode him. Her name was on his lips and it made Daenerys smile as she admired the view of him.

‘Jon’ Daenerys huffed. ‘Cum for me’.

Jon sat up and Dany placed her hands on his shoulders for balance. She rode him hard and fast as they gazed into each other’s eyes. She felt his hand between her legs for a few moments before it moved behind her. She felt his finger soaked in her juices press against her puckered hole and her eyes widened. She could feel the question in his eyes and she nodded her consent.

Dany’s eyes rolled back as she felt him push one finger in first and then a second. A third climax surged through her unexpectedly and her cunt clenched around Jon’s cock, milking every last drop of his seed from him. They both grunted, groaned and gasped as they rode out their orgasms before they exhaustedly collapsed onto the bed.

Dany laid on top of him, thoroughly satisfied as Jon pulled the furs over the two of them. She rested her face over his heart and Jon wrapped his arm around her. Their breaths eventually evened out and although they had much to discuss after the revelation Samwell told Jon, Dany wanted to leave that for another day.

‘I want to go back there’ Dany stated. _When we win._

‘Hmm?’ Jon hummed as he played with her silver hair.

‘To the waterfall. It’s beautiful and peaceful there. No-one to disturb us. There’s no-one but ourselves. It’s our place’. Dany smiled against his chest as she felt Jon nod into her hair. She hugged him tighter and entwined their legs.

_Yes, it’s definitely ours._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
